


Story Updates and Author's Note

by RandomCrapStories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrapStories/pseuds/RandomCrapStories
Summary: This is where I'll be putting status updates on various things, from my personal life, to story notes, and even some behind-the-scenes stuff on writing my stories! This includes deleted scenes, pictures, maps and scraped character designs!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lots have happened! This is a redo of my notes on my two main stories, so some of this info here is repeated. 

I am still working on a Discord server, so that's another thing coming along! I want to see what you all think and I know that comments are sometimes hard. God knows I'm a shy commenter regardless of the author or story. But seriously, drop your theories and thoughts about the current story and where you think it might go next! A lot of authors draw from their readers for ideas, so seeing your comments on things does help.

I've got some things coming down the line soon, so once I get back into the update schedule, it'll be more consistent. 

In the meantime, thank you for all the comments and kudos! This is kinda cheesy, but if I'm feeling down or burnt out, I open up this and look at all the comments you all have left. It gives me a bit of an extra boost to get through the day. So, thank you all for that. 

Hopefully, you stick around even though my two main books are still on hiatus for the most part. But there will be some edits coming along for things I want to change. I kinda rushed on some of the chapters and issues have appeared. 

Don't be scared to leave comments on things you notice - typos, plotholes to fill, a weird change of perspective, an odd time jump, a sentence that doesn't make sense, whatever you might notice. I don't care if your comment is long, send me an essay! Hell, send me a fricking book report! Tell me what you enjoyed, what you liked, what you didn't, how to improve as a writer! Anything goes! 

This book will be updated with some info in a bit, thanks for staying around despite the lack of updates!


	2. Commissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/randoms67096d 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Heart_Fan_Art

This is kinda weird to say, but I opened a commissions page! I've linked to it in the chapter summary, all commission info will be posted both here and over there. If you're not able to pay or buy, that's alright. You can help just by spreading things around! If you are interested, message me on Twitter, linked also in the summary! 

Photography will start at $5 and increase depending on the difficulty for my area and the specifics of what you're looking for. If you're looking for just a flower, then $5. If you're looking for a specific colour, $10. If you're looking for a specific colour, shape and species, then $15-$20. These prices aren't set completely in stone and will likely be lower than what I have listed, but it's just an example. 

One-shot commissions will start at $5 and increase depending on the length and specifics of the prompt. 100-10,000 words with one prompt will be $5, 11,000-20,00 with two prompts will be $10, 21,000-30,000 with 3 prompts will be $15-$20. These prices aren't set completely in stone, same as the photography. These will also fluctuate depending on the number of characters and OCs that may be present. 

Any photography will be posted on my Twitter, also linked on my Ko-Fi page, while any one-shots will be posted here on my Ao3; there will be a separate book for this. Things probably seem expensive, and I will likely shift prices a bit as needed, but it's my starting point and I'm still getting used to the set-up. Anything helps, whether it's actually buying a commission or just spreading this around. Thank you!


	3. Future Story Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would be putting behind-the-scenes stuff! This won't be released for a while, but enjoy the bit for now. It's a prompt right now, so feel free to take it and run with it on your own if you want to!

"Sorry, kid. But you can't be a hero without a Quirk..."

Blood roared in Izuku's ears, almost drowning out All Might's next words. 

"...at least, not the way you think." 

Izuku blinked. "W-What do you mean?" 

"I mean-" All Might pushed himself up with a grunt. "There are a lot more heroes then just the ones you see on TV. Police officers, medical workers, first responders, scientists, engineers, construction. All of these are silent heroes that don't get the credit or publicity than any other hero like me or Endeavour." 

All Might came closer, putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.   
"Medical professionals saved my life. The man who repaired my stomach and lung was Quirkless himself, performing the 8 hour surgery nearly single-handedly." 

Izuku left that rooftop feeling lighter than he had in years. While it's not exactly the path he had planned for himself, it was still a path to save lives. 

Izuku could be a hero.


	4. Plothole Potholes

You'll be getting some updates from my Sudden Spark story to add some details and fill in some potholes that people have pointed out. So if you're in the middle of reading it, I would suggest going back to reread once I have all the edits out. 

Concerning the new story I have headed down the pipeline, does anyone have good online resources for medical books that I could use? My state is still on lockdown due to the pandemic.


	5. IMPORANT UPDATE FOR STORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This applies to all my currently published stories and a few still in the works, this is important if you want to know what's happening.

SO

It's been a while huh. 

Bit of an odd update, but this applies to all my current stories. I've been rereading them and realised there are a lot of details and things I want to rework.

SO

I will be taking down my stories for a short while to revise them! I am not deleting them, I'm not bringing them down permanently, I've got to do a lot of editing to close up loopholes and fix some personalities. The story will stay more or less the same with some differences.   
  
I'm also hoping to possibly start updating again, and I've got some new projects in the works. I'm thinking about a discord server but I'm not sure on that one just yet.

Thanks for all of your patience on the stories, I read every comment and kudo that gets left!


End file.
